


Rising From The Ashes

by Oakenshield_Defender



Series: Royal Love Tales [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BagginShield fluff, Both Bilbo and Thorin are awkward muffins towards another, Dwalin Is A Troll, Gen, In which Bilbo is a prince, Love at First Sight, M/M, Ori is done with Dwalin, Thorin is a Softie, Unsubtle parallels with Thorin dressed up as Khal Drogo and Bilbo dressed up as Daenery Targaryen, first time kissing, past canonical death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenshield_Defender/pseuds/Oakenshield_Defender
Summary: Every year the kingdom of Erebor celebrates Hallow's End by throwing a grand party that invites all the kingdoms in Arda. Thorin, the crowned prince of Erebor, thinks that this year will be like all the others in the past he has attend to: boring as hell. But when a mysterious couple not only gives him a rare gift that was beyond what he usually got along with the cryptic message they leave him with ends in Thorin getting more than what he bargained for by the end of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmNotOneOfThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/gifts).



> Hello all! This is my very first Bagginshield fic that I have written for a dear rp friend of mine (aka my Bilbo) (iamnotoneofthem) for Halloween! Also, please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find, as this goes unbeta'd. 
> 
> For those who do not watch Game of Thrones and do not know whom Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen is, then here is Thorin's and Bilbo's costumes:
> 
>  [~Thorin's Costume](http://i.imgur.com/BkZdW.png</a)  
> [~Bilbo's Costume](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/17/95/09/179509a836a378120b8557e05adfb717.jpg</a)
> 
>    
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hobbit characters, nor do I own GoT. I only own le plot as is.

Dragon eggs.

Thorin found himself staring at the three dragon eggs that were nestled inside a chest that was currently being presented as a gift for him at a ball his parents were hosting annual celebration of Hallow’s End. The whole kingdom of Erebor was invited, with the only rule of one must have a costume on to to show spirit for the holiday.

At first the crown prince of Erebor thought that the maroon red, forest green, and golden yellow coloured eggs were a jest of humour, but was proven wrong when the exotic royal couple from the far north who presented it to him with words that made his throat go dry, “You have arisen from the ashes of your unfortunate past, and now are destined to take back the fate you rightfully deserve.” They didn’t stay long enough in his presence for him to question them on what they meant as they soon bowed down gracefully and left the flabbergasted prince standing there with a chest propped open on the table next to him.

The dark haired prince slowly closed the chest to hide the contents away from the prying eyes of his siblings as they came prancing towards him from the end of their dance together, signalling for his guards to take the chest back to his chamber while he dealt with his siblings. His younger brother Frerin was dressed up as a dashing pirate from one of the many tales their grandfather used to tell them, while Dis was prowling around like the black cat she replicated perfectly tonight. Thorin on the other hand chose to go with a wild ‘savage’ warrior look; four long, blue stripes that raked down from the top of each bare shoulder that ended in the middle of each muscled pec, a thick leather girdle covering the stomach portion of his torso that had a few daggers tucked within sheaths molded into the girdle. He wore a golden belt that had intricate designs melded into each rounded, thick circles, fastened securely with tinier gold coins in between each golden circle to fit snug on his waist. Beneath the belt were tanned leather pants that flared out just above the well worn leather boots he wore, with a few slashes here and there to give the feeling of having been in a few battles dressed like this. Thorin had to let Dis apply the midnight black kohl around eyes to make his gaze more intense and mystic than usual, but pulled his equally black mane into a loose ponytail to match the single beaded beard he was currently sporting.

“Thorin! Enjoying yourself yet?” Frerin was the first to speak up after treating himself to a glass full of punch, making a slight face at the strong taste hitting his taste buds, completely missing the slight snickering coming from their youngest sibling as he immediately downed his drink in one go.

“Yes, I’m having just as much fun as I did at last year’s Hallow’s End party, brother. Which isn’t much at all, considering I’m still awaiting for either you or Dis to spike the punch so everyone gets drunk or you two plot to burn the wickerman just outside the castle gates down once again due to it ‘moving around’ as you boldly put it...” Thorin pointedly ignored the huffs and glares sent his way from his younger siblings, narrowly avoiding Dis’ black tail swishing around at a lightening quick speed that almost hit his side, watching the prop fully hit Frerin in surprise instead which caused the young prince to spill his newly filled drink over his tattered, dirty shirt.

“Sorry brother! I didn’t mean to--Ahhh!” Dis shrieked as Frerin made a swipe at her delicately attached whiskers, stealthy moving away from her older brother’s outrage by turning around to mix in with the crowd once more. It didn’t help however that the golden prince was known for being the fastest the of two, which gave Frerin an advantage as he left Thorin in his musings after he set his glass down to start chasing his sister around the city for revenge.

Once he knew his siblings were out of sight (hopefully for the rest of the evening), Thorin turned his gaze back on the crowd, taking in each random costume and unique designs that were put together for the night. Just as he thought he’d seen it all after spotting his best friend Dwalin dressed up poorly as an elf on the other side of the ballroom (really, those pointed ears looked like they were cracking up like dry skin whenever the other touched them irritably, and the silver robe like dress? Can someone say a bathrobe that looked as if it had been dipped in glitter?!?) and trying to contain himself laughing at his expense when his sight caught onto two occupants heading towards Dwalin’s way, one he knew was Ori by the rather adorable ghost costume he wore, and the other....The other male made Thorin’s breath catch in his throat, feeling his mouth dry up as the eldest prince struggled to figure out why the other male not only looked breathtakingly gorgeous, but seemed very familiar to him somehow.

This was his first time seeing such a wondrous sight fill his vision; the hazel-eyed beauty before him wore a rather short, crudely looking leather top that barely covered his midriff, which was being held in place by a thick plum coloured braided cord that wrapped snugly around the other’s neck, the mixture of light and dark tan blending into one another to make up the man’s breeches that blended in with the torn up skirt that covered it, the clothes themselves had fake blood spatters on them, with knee high leather boots to complete the look. Out of the glorious sight before him, Thorin could easily say that the russet curls that glowed gold in the candle light illuminated the ballroom was what had him entranced the most. The crown prince felt his feet start to walk him in the direction where he mystery beauty was standing at, ignoring any and all passerby that sought his attention in favor of picking up the conversation the new object of his affections was having with Dwalin and Ori.

“...I can’t believe no one knows what I’m dressed up as. I really regret losing the bet I had with your older brother, Ori. And you can kindly shut your mouth, Dwalin. You call me a warrior ‘princess’ one more time and I’ll tell Ori the time when you--” Ori’s friend suddenly paused in his angry rant upon having Thorin finally show up in his line of sight. Hazel eyes met stormy blues in astonishment and shock, a spark of recognition rushing through both men as Thorin completely ignored the amused and surprised stares Dwalin and Ori was giving him in favor of taking the last few steps close to the object holding his utmost attention, raising a hand in between them in greeting but found his hand had a mind of its own as it cupped that full round face tenderly as if he was in a trance.

Apparently, Thorin also found that his mouth was lost to him as well, no sort of formal greeting or a proper hello would push past his tongue in favor of drowning in the familiarity this moment gave his mind. The beauty before him was rather speechless as well; though he leaned into the hand that cupped his face, Thorin could see that the other’s mouth was twitching in slight irritation, finally finding his voice after he tore his gaze away from those plump lips in favor of saying the first thing that came to mind without even thinking about it twice.

“My Sun and Stars.”

~*~

“Moon of my Life.”

The words came out of Bilbo’s mouth the second the handsome stranger had uttered the first four words to him after the fact they were mesmerized with one another; feeling his heart skip a beat in his chest at the rough, calloused thumb caressing the side of his face in a soothing motion.

Pretty soon the rare, fragile moment was shattered by Dwalin, whom let out a bewildered laugh as he playfully punched the rather charming man standing before him, feeling a twinge of disappointment prick at his heart as the warm, calloused hand fell from his face to rub at the spot Dwalin hit him at with a scowl marring his face. “Oi! Thorin! I didn’t think you were acquainted with the warrior prin--” The glare Bilbo gave him made Dwalin grin cheekily at him, narrowly avoiding a feint attack on his foot from getting stomped on as he rolled his eyes dramatically at Thorin. “Okay, okay half pint! Calm down, would ya? Ye act like I’m goin’ to ruin your night!” Those words only made the Shireling prince huff in annoyance, now wishing he could somehow hide the blush creeping on his cheeks upon feeling the handsome stranger-- Thorin, his name is Thorin --gaze at him almost intensely with those mesmerizing sapphire eyes, nearly making him squirm on the spot as Bilbo made a clumsy attempt at bowing towards him in greeting.

“Bilbo. Prince Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, pleased to meet you.” He used his best formal voice as he was taught to use growing up, wanting to comment on Thorin’s wild, rugged look, but the compliment died on his lips the moment Thorin reached towards his slightly bent form to grasp his left hand, raising it up to press soft yet firm lips on his knuckles in acknowledgement towards the Shire prince. 

“Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield, Crowned Prince of Erebor. The pleasure is all mine, Prince Bilbo of the Shire.” The words were rumbled in a deep, sensual voice that had Bilbo weak in the knees, thanking the entities up above for giving him enough strength to stay on his feet even when his legs weakened further upon the genuine smile lighting up Thorin’s face after Ori, whom had been silent all this time had finally found his voice to blurt out, “We can go on double dates now, Bilbo! Oh, and think of the double wedding we can have next year!!!”

It was safe to say that quite a few things happened after Bilbo’s dearest friend in Erebor gave such an outburst: The sudden gasps and chatter that began around them after such a loud announcement, the wide eyed, bewildered expression Thorin had on his face in that moment, Dwalin bellowing out in laughter until he was in tears and clutching at his sides from such a outburst, and finally Bilbo Baggins being the graceful, respectable prince he was in digesting what Ori had just said and gave a light laugh, then immediately taking a turn for the worse as he murmured a ‘nope’ with one look towards Thorin, he promptly fainted on the spot.

Bilbo didn’t see how quickly Thorin reacted to catch him on his descent towards the ground, or how he swiftly lifted him up in his arms as if he was light weight while ignoring Dwalin, whom was currently still in cahoots over the mere thought of Thorin of all people settling down with a Shire prince, that was up until Ori gave threats of revealing their relationship to his older brother Dori with putting Dwalin out of their chambers for a good month. In which the laughter instantly died afterwards in favor with a mixture of horror looks and pained noises that Ori chose to ignore while he dragged his grumbling boyfriend with him to follow their prince towards the infirmary to see how their friend was faring after the fainting spell he had just experienced.

~*~

It took him more time than he desired to get Bilbo straight to the infirmary with all the loaded questions and looks the huge crowd gave Thorin while he carried his precious cargo away from the party, a concerned frown etched on his face at the troubled thoughts swirling in his mind now as his feet took over for him, twisting and turning through the largely decorated stone walls until he came to a stop in the doorway of the medical wing, his gaze seeking the one person he could trust not to tease him with this new development; the royal family’s doctor and physician, Oin. Thorin found the good doctor in the middle of taking out stitches in an arm for a soldier who was involved in a bad scuffle last week with a few other soldiers in training, finding a nearby spare bed to place Bilbo on before sitting in the chair closest to the cot his new interest was lying upon. Thorin would have taken hold of Bilbo’s hand in comfort if not for the sudden appearance of a disgruntled Dwalin and a quite put out Ori soon standing next to his chair, a small smile tugging at his lips despite the rather awkward situation the three men found themselves in at the moment.

“So. Are you going to kiss sleeping beauty awake. Thorin?” Dwalin teased, finding himself on the end of a glare from his best friend to the small elbow suddenly ribbing his side rather harshly, letting out a grunt of protest as Ori sighed exasperated at him. “Hush it. We’ll go to let Bilbo have his rest, so when he wakes up, please tell him I apologize for my earlier outburst? I got carried away with my thoughts and obviously couldn’t control what came out of my mouth at that point in time.” Thorin gave the royal young scribe a nod of assurance along with a promise that he’d stay by Bilbo’s side tonight that satisfied the couple with leaving the prince with the fainted one in the infirmary for the night. 

It was when the couple disappeared around the corner with a check in on Oin whom was still busy with tending the soldier that Thorin was mentally cursing his best friend for implanting the idea of the silly old tale of Sleeping Beauty in his mind, raising up from the chair he sat in to lean down just enough over the bed, his ocean blue eyes drinking in every soft contours and ridges that made Bilbo’s face as the prince rested their foreheads together gently, wondering why he felt obligated to ensure Bilbo’s safety no matter what the cost, or the fact that he wanted to apologize to the younger man for something he did; but for the life of him couldn’t remember or recognize Bilbo as he dug hard into his memory bank to reason out why the prince of the Shire had such an impact on him when they just met not even an hour ago.

“Why do you seem so familiar to me for? Why do I have the urge to gather you in my arms and never let you go?” Thorin murmured out softly, resisting the urge to blindly play the silly part of kissing the sleeping beauty before him in favor of rearing back to take the still hand in his own instead, sitting back down gracefully in the chair to instead gaze in wonder at their entwined hands; they were a perfect fit, as if they were made for one another. It was as if fate had given him a second chance...All of a sudden the royal couple that gifted him with the dragon eggs came to a full circle in his mind, trying to piece together all the raging questions that were floating in his head now as he gave Bilbo’s hand a frustrated squeeze, as if he was the one who started all of this tonight.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the doctor finally came over to check on Bilbo for him, inquiring Thorin about the younger man’s status before he set about to his workbench to get a specific root to wake the prince of the Shire up. Once Oin came back, he pressed the root right under his patient’s nose, letting the smell waft up into Bilbo’s senses until the prince’s nose started to twitch like a rabbit’s nose, with Thorin totally not thinking on how adorable that simple gesture was as Bilbo roused slowly from his fainting spell. His eyelids fluttered, slowly revealing dazed hazel eyes staring confusedly up at Oin first, then widening a fraction upon landing on Thorin as realization and surprise painted his face as Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as Oin started to lean in his personal space to ask him questions concerning his health while poking and prodding at the still somewhat dazed patient.

Once Oin deemed Bilbo healthy but on orders for him to take it easy for the rest of the night, the doctor gave a slight bow upon the thanks Thorin murmured out, wishing them a good night before he shifted away to tend to the next patient that needed his attention. The pair of princes on the other hand, were now regarding one another; one with interest and the other with complete embarrassment. The silence between them was starting to become awkward, only growing worse by the minute with the tension growing thicker in the air.

~*~

It was Bilbo who broke their staring contest by shifting his gaze from Thorin’s piercing blue eyes down towards his side where their hands were entwined with one another, a healthy shade of pink dusting across Bilbo’s cheeks as he let out a small squeak of surprise. The Shire prince didn’t make a move to remove his hand from the hold Thorin had on it, instead giving the larger hand a gentle squeeze while shyly raising his eyes back up to meet Thorin’s heated gaze with a coy smile tugging at his lips. “Thorin...” He began dryly, licking at his lips in a feeble attempt to hide the fact he had to swallow down the lump that was slowly forming in his throat, a nervous laugh escaping him as if it would help in giving Bilbo the courage he needed to calm his nerves down enough to get this conversation done and over with to save some dignity he might have left after his fainting episode.

“I apologize for making such a scene.” Bilbo raised his free hand up to silence Thorin from accepting or denying his apology, making it clear that he needed this moment to get this all out of his chest before he backed out of this moment of revealing his true thoughts and feelings to the prince of Erebor. “Marriage is such a serious matter back at home; to think that Ori can casually speak of getting married so easily was a shock to me, thus why I rather reacted pretty poorly to such a subject.” Bilbo paused to catch his breath, seeing Thorin’s brows crease into a frown but otherwise remained silent as he continued on, “Don’t get me wrong, you are very attractive and charming and I’d more than accept being courted by you, but you have an air of familiarity as if we have met in another lifetime before this one. It’s like one of those tales my mother used to read me as a child about how star-crossed couples transcended through each time period their makers put them through in order to give them a chance to be together...”

Bilbo stopped rambling upon seeing Thorin’s expression shift from understanding to surprised, mentally cursing himself and his overly romantic side revealing itself as he felt heat flare up from his neck all the way to his ears now. “I-I mean, I know it’s strange to realize that someone you barely know is already admitting that they have romantic feelings for you, but--” He was cut off by a pair of dry lips covering his own in a chaste kiss that made Bilbo’s thought process go out the window, making a slight noise of disapproval when Thorin parted them slightly before letting out another squeak of surprise as the Ereborian prince hauled him up from the bed and into his arms in the chair as Bilbo was in awe at the strength Thorin showcased just now. Once Bilbo was comfortably straddling Thorin’s lap, their kiss resumed without any hesitation at all, with Bilbo’s hands looping around the taller male’s neck to grasp and tug at the dark mane hanging in a loose ponytail that earned the Shireling prince a groan of approval. Bilbo felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine upon feeling calloused, warm hands caress the exposed skin of his waist, letting out a moan of his own against the firm press of Thorin lips at the delightful way his beard scraped his face each time the other prince would be more persistent in giving Bilbo more firmer kisses with each passing moment.

Pretty soon they had to stop at the sudden cough coming from Oin, whom had a smug but serious look on his face as he blatantly told the snogging princes to go get a room since the infirmary was a place for one to heal, not to be necking with a sweetheart. Bilbo idly wondered if one could have a permanent blush, feeling slightly better when he found that Thorin also was blushing, but had a cheeky, proud grin on his face.

“Hold on, Bilbo.”

It was the only warning Bilbo had received without being able to react to it, letting out an indignant squawk as Thorin held Bilbo in his arms as he stood up, immediately wrapping his legs around the taller male’s waist while he tried to recover from such an action, quickly getting his wits back to start squirming and smacking Thorin’s shoulder as he tried to wiggle out of his embrace with little success at all. “Let me go, you insufferable brute! I can easily walk, thank you! I may have fainted earlier, but that does not mean I’m in need to be carried!” 

~*~

Thorin only rolled his eyes at Bilbo’s protests, casually walking down along the hallways anyway with an armful of his new interest (his future husband, if he had his way) squirming and cursing at him until Thorin stopped them at the doors leading to his chambers. He gently set Bilbo down, chuckling at the adorable way the other prince huffed at him as he gestured towards the doors he was now opening with both hands. “If you are done with insulting me, I’d like to show you something interesting, if you will allow it.”

That was all that needed to be said apparently, for the Shireling prince ceased mid rant upon fully seeing his spacious chambers for the first time. The walls were draped in all kinds of elegant swords and intricate shields that were mounted neatly with little gold plaques that gave each weapon a name, a fireplace in the far left wall with two plush chairs sitting in front of it, the right wall bearing his personal desk that was used for his princely duties to the kingdom that also had doors behind it that led to the balcony, the washroom a few paces left away from where they stood near the entrance of room, and finally the king sized canopy bed resting against the north wall as the centerpiece of the room, the dark red drapes curtaining the deep blue plush covers along with the many pillows he had on his bed. 

“Ah, there it is.” Thorin took a hold of Bilbo’s hand to lead him towards the roaring fire in the fireplace, gesturing for him to sit down while he went to get the wooden chest from its place near the foot of his bed. He could see the curiosity shining in Bilbo’s eyes as the Ereborian placed the chest down on the floor in front of his new lover, keeping the chest closed for him to speak first. “I know this may be too quick, but I find myself having the same amorous feelings as you do for me, Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin smiled at the blush once more flushing the shorter male’s face, finding it endearing and adorable as he continued with his speech, “So to honor our mutual feelings and finding one another, I’d like for you to have the first gift of many for you as I wish to court you.” Thorin knew that a gift that was actually for himself was not an option for a courting gift, but something deep inside him told him that Bilbo was meant to be the one to be the owner of the dragon eggs, which made him open the chest to reveal the gift to shorter prince to gauge his reaction, to see if his gut opinion was indeed right about his choice in a first gift for his future intended.

The way Bilbo’s face lit up in such a way that made his heart skip a beat made Thorin quite proud that he was right in his feelings, the pure amazement and awe shining in those hazel eyes he adored. “Yes! I accept it! Oh Thorin! This is wonderful! Do you think we should think up names to give them?” Bilbo said out of excitement, carefully lifting up the red coloured egg to examine it with a bright smile on his face.

Thorin blinked at the question. “...You think they will actually hatch? I’m not sure of how long it takes a dragon to hatch, but surely I would have been told that these are the real deal...” Oh, the amount of trouble he’d get into if his parents knew that he gave his intended a couple of dragons to hatch and raise.No, he feared his siblings worse, since they certainly would never let him live it down.

Bilbo of course didn’t see the war going on in Thorin’s head as he took one of his hands to place on the green egg he was now holding, making the swirl of chaos stop in Thorin’s head for a full moment when he felt something press against the shell of the egg, Bilbo grinning up at his new lover with adoration shining in his eyes. “Yep. I heard it takes a full nine months for a whelping to fully develop in each egg, so we’ll be parents in less than a year, my dear prince!” 

If Thorin had a fainting spell right then and there, then Bilbo didn’t tell anyone about it afterwards. Which was a blessing in disguise, since he fell into the fur pelt draped in front of the fire place instead of hitting the arm of the chair.

Later on, after Thorin had recovered and had shared kisses and a load of cuddles with Bilbo on his bed, the little minx was cheeky enough to say that he let him fall instead of trying to catch him, as he had to save their ‘winged children’ as he lovingly called them now, making Thorin start to ghost his fingers up and down Bilbo’s side in form of a tickle attack that had his lover howling and squirming in his iron like hold on him.

Thorin could live with the fact that he would help raise dragons of all things with his new lover, just so long as he could keep Bilbo by his side forevermore.

After that night, Hallow’s End became Thorin’s all time favorite holiday to celebrate every year.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make a series of oneshots revolving around this, cause we all want to see Thorin and Bilbo become proud parents of three baby dragons right?


End file.
